


Who's the boss?

by PuckGoodfellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckGoodfellow/pseuds/PuckGoodfellow
Summary: Smut.





	Who's the boss?

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, i got an operation and cant concentrate for shit. But its something.

Cas carried Dean easily towards the bedroom. Deans legs wrapped around his hips and their erections lined up. Kissing fervently. God he loved this hunter. Their lips met hard and full of lust. Cas pushed open the bedroom door en slammed it shut with his foot. All while carrying and kissing the hunter. A low moan escaped him when Dean bit his bottom lip playfully. “Dean”. He almost growled. He felt Dean shiver and started kissing his neck, nipping it softly while walking towards Dean's bed and laying him down. “I’m gonna make you scream”. He whispered in Deans ear and all his blood went south when he heard Dean moan after that. 

They kissed again, while trying to undo each other of all the layers they were wearing. They really should start wearing less of those around the bunker. Because every time they got to have sex they were struggling with twenty layers of clothes. But thanks to Cas restored grace he could mojo them away and they reappeared nicely folded on Dean's desk. His lover laughed at that. “Don't feel like waiting Cas?”. Dean said with a smug smile and Cas couldn't help but smile back. No he could not wait. So he got to work right away. Starting with prepping the hunter slowly. Lube being mojod on his fingers cause he really did not want to wait a second longer than necessary. 

He starts slowly anyway, not wanting to hurt his lover. The prepping makes Dean a moaning mess and Cas feels his own dick hang heavy between his legs. “Come one Cas, im ready. I n-need y-y-you”. Dean moans and that’s the last things Cas has before he loses control. He crawls further along Deans body and starts kissing him again, one hand holding himself up above Dean and the other is used to guide his eager member towards Dean hole. He starts slowly, only the head goes in. But his needy lover had none of it. Deans legs swung around his back and pulled him closer, making his dick disappear into him. They both moan loudly and Cas has to try to still his movements before he comes to soon. “Dean”. He says with a low warning growl and Dean gives him a smug smile, trusting his hips up and down a bit. 

Cas smiles back and leans a bit more back. He needs to show him who is in charge here. “Dean”. He growls now, and he feels the hunter still. A flash goes off in the room and Cas feels his wings come into existence. Huge black wings filling the room in a dominant display. Deans eye widen and his mouth opens without sound. Cas bends forward again slowly. Showing who is the boss. And without knowing what i would mean, Dean does exactly what he should to show his submission. He grabs the inside of the wings with two hands, raking his fingers through them. Cas lets out a low sigh. Dean's head immediately snaps up and exposes his throat. “Yes, perfect, just like that”. Cas almost purrs in Dean's ear before he starts to kiss his neck again. 

“Cas, your wings, they are so soft”. Dean mumbles softly. Cas grumbles his response and starts to move in and out of Dean again. The noises start immediately, submissive noises full of pleasure and want and Cas can barely contain himself. The wings arch over them and he feels Dean's hand go further through them. Towards his back. He knows what will happen if Dean starts touching his glands. But does Dean as well? He decides to let it happen the way it will. He picks up his pace and Dean scratches on his back in pleasure, until his finds the glands. Dean looks up with a small mischievous smile. Cas raises an eyebrow. Let him do it, he knows it's something. And Dean does, he slowly squeezes the glands and the effect is immediate. Cas feels his orgasm come and directs it through to his lover. Who starts to scream while the orgasm come through him. Cas waits until his lover is back with him again before he slowly cleans them up and lays down next to him.

“Cas… wow”. Dean stammered out of breath. Cas laughs.”That Dean, was your own fault”. He kisses the hunter softly. But Dean is already asleep. A grace induced orgasm is hard on a human. Let alone for the first time, without any warning. Cas laughs again softly. His wings already gone again. He should show them more often


End file.
